1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device incorporating a detachable keypad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of technology, portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones or personal digital assistants, PDAs) have become widely used.
A typical portable electronic device includes a body member and a keypad assembly mounted to the body member. The keypad assembly is usually required to match the body member in color and pattern, to achieve an attractive appearance.
However, the decorative effect of the portable electronic device remains unchanged and users cannot change the color or the pattern of the keypad assembly according to his/her interest. Furthermore, impurities e.g., water and dust may enter into the portable electronic device via the keypad assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.